


Art for A Company Man

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Digital Art, Emotional Infidelity, Falling In Love, Fanart, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, but it's ok because bucky's husband is an abusive shitbag, we can never be.....unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: It’s the way that Bucky smiles at Steve from across his desk. No, it’s the way that Bucky’s hand brushes Steve’s as they stand side by side in an elevator not crowded enough to justify their closeness. Or maybe it’s the whispered conversations every Saturday night, the way Bucky saves Steve’s number under a different name in his phone.No matter what it is, the truth is the same: Steve Rogers is in love with Bucky Barnes, a married man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Kudos: 49





	Art for A Company Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Company Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423829) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



> “Steve,” Bucky interrupts. He takes a step closer to Steve, but hesitates. The soft music changes to something slow. “I love this song,” he says, voice lighter. He smiles, his eyes still watery. “Wanna dance?” he asks.
> 
> “Sure,” Steve says. While it’s no burden to dance with Bucky, it still takes all of his restraint to keep himself from egging on the conversation, trying to convince Bucky that he was wronged. But if this is what Bucky wants from him, he’ll do it.
> 
> Bucky closes the space between them and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky slips into the space like he’s meant to be there, resting his face against the crook of Steve’s neck. They move together quietly, Steve shutting his eyes and swaying along with the distant music. Bucky hums along, his grip on Steve tight and growing tighter as the song moves along, like he knows that it won’t last forever.
> 
> “What is this song?” Steve asks, voice barely above a whisper.
> 
> “ Ev’ry Time We Say Goodbye . Kind of sad.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve says, even though he doesn’t know the song, can’t even hear the lyrics from inside. But he can understand the feeling in each slow, yearning note.
> 
> “ There’s no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to minor ,” Bucky sings, voice soft. “Do you think Sam and Natasha will be happy together?” Bucky adds a moment later.
> 
> “Yes,” Steve says, sure of it.
> 
> “They’re lucky,” Bucky says. A hundred different things pop into Steve’s mind, but more than anything else he wants to say, we could be lucky, too . But before he can, Bucky continues, “But we have this. We can have this.” Bucky’s fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt as he says it, like he’s trying to get closer, trying to cling to Steve.
> 
> Steve pulls back for a moment and looks at Bucky, really looks at Bucky, who stares back at him, the same hunger and want in Steve’s eyes mirrored back to him through Bucky’s. Steve’s eyes wander downward, cataloging each part of Bucky in this moment, from the slick hair to his plush lips to…
> 
> Steve’s throat goes dry as he sees the tip of a purple bruise, peeking out just above the starched collar of his dress shirt. Bucky traces his gaze, looks down, then pulls in close to Steve again and holds him tight.
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve says, feeling weak but swaying Bucky back and forth until the song ends and the party starts to disperse.


End file.
